Shadow War
The Shadow War was the result of the conflict between the elite Helghast Najenmik, and the newly created CCSCIA, created to eradicate the Najenmik menace from C.C.C. territory. Creation of the CCSCIA After a noticeable number of "unfortunate accidents" and apparent suicides among the C.C.C. high command, the Minister of Security, Adam Ivankov, decided that the C.C.C. needed an organization to help stop these assassinations so they can keep up the fight against the Helghast. The result was the CCSCIA, or Conjoined Colonies Security and Counter-Intelligience Agency, with Ivankov as its new director. The organization received lots of funding from the government. They also began a large recruitment program, as they began searching for Najenmik agents. Najenmik Search Within a month, dozens, possibly hundreds of Najenmik agents across the C.C.C. are killed or captured, due to the fact that the Najenmik were completely unaware of the new threat. Many agents begin disappearing from Helghast comms. These successes give the CCSCIA more funding, allowing them to purchase and create technology suited for the kinds of operations launched against the Helghast. Destruction of CCSCIA HQ on Kirikhan Despite these setbacks for the Najenmik, the Najenmik, now aware of the new CCSCIA threat, raid and destroy the CCSCIA HQ on Kirikhan, killing many of their agents in that region. Eventually, the whole system is conquered by the Helghast Empire, as a result of the Najenmik feeding disinformation to the C.C.C. troops and surgical strikes from the Helghast. The CCSCIA realize that they need to revise their strategy towards the Najenmik, and many secret underground CCSCIA bases are constructed as well, completely invisible to radar scans. OPERATION Caged Bird The CCSCIA decide to go for a new strategy, to capture every Najenmik agent found and bring them to base to gather intelligience. Eventually, the CCSCIA had a large number of Najenmik kept in their prisons for interrogation and attempts at turning them into double agents. Interrogation and bribing of Najenmik and Underground Contacts The CCSCIA begin their work in earnest, and decide to use different strategies to gather intelligience about Najenmik safehouses and movements. With some convincing, a small handful of Najenmik turn to the CCSCIA, who send them back as double agents to confuse the enemy and inform them of Najenmik locations. They also interrogated those too loyal to the Empire to be turned by money, and although the CCSCIA were largely unable to break them, due to their extensive training and strength, the few Najenmik that were able to be broken informed them of a couple of safehouses within the C.C.C. Although they were only successful with low ranking Najenmik and even they were extremely hard to break, they managed to extract information on contacts the Najenmik made in the criminal underworld. From this information, the CCSCIA decide to start cracking down on these criminals. Searching of Criminal Underground The CCSCIA, having a place to start, begin searching the criminal underworld for the Najenmik's contacts they were told about. The Najenmik, unaware of the CCSCIA threat at the time, were not careful about who they were dealing with in unsavory places such as the black market. Through bribery and intimidation of many in the criminal underground, they find many of the Najenmik's contacts they were looking for. Some were bribed into giving them locations and movement plans of the Najenmik, others were arrested under the guise of criminal offenses and interrogated. This became one of the most successful operations for the CCSCIA so far, as they have learned much about their enemy and now know where to strike. Hunt for Najenmik During this time, the CCSCIA made frequent use of their Security and Armed Forces branch, and the number of Najenmik within C.C.C. territory decreased dramatically, as they moved across at an astounding speed, wiping out many surprised and unaware Najenmik as the members of the C.C.C. began to calm down and stopped worrying about the Najenmik. Assassination of the C.C.C. Inner Cabinet After losing a couple of outer C.C.C. systems to the Helghast, the political, corporate, and military members of the C.C.C., now feeling safer, decide to convene at the C.C.C. capital. As they were continuing their meeting, the CEO of the Monroe Weapons Combine, Jason Monroe's form suddenly flickers into none other than Corde Detrick, who quickly unleashes an anti-personnel explosive, killing the vast majority of the Inner Cabinet there. A wounded CCSCIA member Jack Corvin, one of the only survivors of the explosion manages to find out the appearance of this new menace moments before the explosion occurred and took a picture using his helmet camera. Conflict Stops Once the Helghast Empire arrived at the C.C.C. planet of Romulus, all of the Empire's remaining Najenmik forces are recalled back to the fleet, realizing that it is futile to keep fighting as the CCSCIA know where they are and most of the C.C.C. will be based on Romulus. The CCSCIA are also recalled back, as their ultimate mission was complete. Some of these agents were sent behind the lines to infiltrate and sabotage Helghast bases and equipment.